


skin and bones

by orca_mandaeru



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Blood kink?, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: woojin gets this itch sometimes. thankfully he has his boyfriends to help in whatever way they can





	skin and bones

blood runs down woojin's fingers in a steady stream. the red coating him all the way to his shoulders is new, but the blood isn't. The blood is always there, once of the few constants in this beautiful hurricane of a life. The others-jihoon's syrupy sweet lips and smile, the cruel and devastatingly attractive glint in seongwoo's eyes, countless nearly identical hotel rooms.

woojin stares down at the dead man at his feet. the stomach of the corpse is a mess, matching the residue on his arms. he looks back over his shoulder. jihoon is clinging to seongwoo's side, huge, delighted smile lighting up his face. seongwoo looks absolutely entranced with the scene, taking one step forward.

woojin stumbles forward, bloody hands tangling through seongwoo's impeccable hair as they kiss fiercely. woojin pours all his lingering desperation into the kiss, too much teeth and spit, the blood smearing all up and down the back of seongwoo's expensive suit jacket.

jihoon yanks on his arm, breaking the kiss. He has an adorable pout at being ignored as he tugs on woojin's hand, bringing it to his mouth and keeping intense eye contact and licking the blood off. woojin's breath catches in his chest and he yanks jihoon in to kiss him as well, this one tinted with a delicious metallic taste.

"you're so strong," jihoon lilts, running a palm down woojin's plaid button-up, tracing the muscles underneath.

"It's hot," seongwoo murmurs, pressing up along woojin's back. This is where he really belongs, trapped between the people he loves the most with the stick of blood on his hands and in a puddle around his shoes.

"so we should clean you up and get home, yeah?" seongwoo coaxes, knowing to be delicate when he's like this. woojin nods silently, the high still buzzing through his veins. he casts one last look at the corpse before letting his boyfriends walk him out of the dingy alleyway.

seongwoo makes two quick phone calls with the ease of routine, one to his chauffeur and one to the "cleaning service.” it's amazing what bucketloads of money can do.

jihoon's hands petting over his neck and shoulders and seongwoo's firm grip on his elbow keep woojin grounded as they wait for the car. the heavy smell of blood hanging in the air combined with the physical contact is making woojin unbearably hard in his tight jeans, but that can wait. he thinks he can hear jihoon and seongwoo murmuring to each other, but it all blends together with the rush in his ears. woojin breathes in deep through this nose. 

the familiar sleek black car pulls in front of the little alleyway, blocking what little light the flickering street lamp across the street had offered. the three pile into the expansive, cushioned backseats that have been washed free of various liquid stains dozens of times. the loyal chauffeur on the other side of the glass separator has been with seongwoo since he was in middle school and needed a tutor.

the hard, tense, line of seongwoo's shoulders that had been in place since the dinner party relaxes as he turns to woojin with a relieved smile.

a few hours ago they had left to attend one of those fancy galas that seongwoo is always invited to. the first six months of the three of them's relationship, these parties had been absolutely unbearable. woojin wasn't very good at socializing in the first place, so having to make small talk with the veiled meanings of the shark-like people there was agony.

seongwoo fit in well with them with his silver tongue, and jihoon had a habit of charming his way into the coldest of hearts. woojin spent most of his time standing awkwardly and trying not to step on any toes (literally and figuratively.)

now, a few years later, it's different. he's different from the scared young man that jihoon and seongwoo found with blood on his hands. he can't quite schmooze with the best of them yet, but he can certainly hold his own. after seeing what seongwoo and jihoon (and woojin himself) can do, those wannabe socialites don't intimidate him anymore.

but today's party was different. someone actually important was there, a close co-worker of seongwoo's multi-millionaire father. without the elder ong, none of them would be where they are today. of course, seongwoo being seongwoo, he had gotten out of his father's debt as quickly as possible, building his own corporation from the ground with his father's money and then paying him off twicefold with his success.

but the power seongwoo's father has is nothing to scoff at, even with his own son, due in no small part to his extensive yakuza connections. and his coworker matched him in power.

unpleasant was far too mild a word from him. he ignored jihoon and woojin most of the time, occasionally shooting them an incredibly disdainful and condescending expression. he talked down to seongwoo like he was a whinging child living off his daddy's money, pushing all of seongwoo's secret buttons (though he didn't show it, of course).

looking back it seems inconsequential in the long run, but it made seongwoo's blood boil. and when someone manages to make woojin's incredibly slow-to-anger boyfriend angry, he gets furious. and when woojin gets angry, he gets twitchy in that contained way. and when he gets twitchy, he needs one of two things (or both). and that's rough sex with his boyfriends or murder.

this time it couldn't be contained until they got home. jihoon and seongwoo could tell the moment they laid eyes on him, of course, politely excusing themselves and getting the fuck out of there. then they fell into the semi-regular routine of scouting out an unobtrusive alleyway and victim.

this part of town doesn't see many pedestrians this time of night, most of the people who would be there by far rich enough to afford private transportation. so there's no witnesses as seongwoo yanks an unsuspecting passerby into the alley. the man is middle-aged, tries to struggle as he cries out and offers them money. then woojin gets his hands on him.

the big clip point knife he always has on the inside of his belt is already out, jihoon clamping the victim's mouth shut as woojin slashed his stomach. and his boyfriends stepped back to avoid the general blood spray and let him work with his hands. they love watching him when he gets like this, so encouraging.

the car takes a turn a little too hard and woojin comes back to the present. his head is mostly clear now, the adrenaline from the red fog whooshing out of him in an instant. suddenly he's very, very tired.

seongwoo looks over at him knowingly and rubs his knee. woojin snuggles up to jihoon's shoulder and sighs. his erection has long since flagged without blood in the air, seongwoo's hand on his thigh more comforting than anything. the steady bump of the car and the warmth of his boyfriends lull woojin's tired eyes closed.

he wakes up to seongwoo shaking him gently. "we're here, baby," he murmurs. woojin stumbles out of the car and right into the building. almost a cliche, the three of them live on the top floor of the building, the whole floor. seongwoo owns the whole building, but leases out all the floors except for the one right beneath them. they take the elevator up to the 23rd floor, finally pushing through the door.

seongwoo rips off his suit jacket and flings it somewhere, flopping down onto the couch. it's comfortingly quiet inside the penthouse. woojin looks wearily down at his gore covered hands and arms. it's not exciting anymore, uncomfortably sticking and making him too warm.

"shower time!" Jihoon hums, tugging woojin along. their shower is as extravagant as the rest of the penthouse, spacious with multiple jets and sprays. woojin strips down as jihoon fiddles with the dials to get the perfect consistency. a few  minutes later they're both in the shower, watching red swirl down the drain. there's plenty of room, but woojin plasters himself wetly to jihoon's back, gently placing his hands over his.

"i love you," he says quietly. "sorry for being a nuisance."

" stop that," jihoon slips around and squints up and woojin through the stream of water. "we love you too. you'll never be a nuisance. Besides, did you already forget who cleaned up your first kill?"


End file.
